Please the customer
by mindblock
Summary: A two-shot, Grim/Ulqui, Ulqui-uke, warnings: lots of sex, yaoi, cursing... other's inside Just something short for you guys, hope you'll like it


**Title: Please the customer**  
**Author: mindblock**  
**Rating: M, mature**  
**Warnings: yaoi, lots of gay sex, swearing, AU, OOC(purposely)**  
**Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters belong to Tite Cubo!**

**AN: Just something about reviews. If you have anything bad to say please don't be a pussy and a conformist and log in and post a signed review. I will consider and appreciate all the well mannered and benevolent comments, so if you think I could have done something better, that I made an mistake or you have a suggestion for me, please let me know. On the other hand, all the rude, insulting, offending and threatening reviews will be deleted/reported and laughed at.  
You have warnings clearly written above and I won't feel responsible for your obviously wrong decision.**

Please the customer

Ulquiorra pushed the lock and found that the doors weren't locked. He entered the light, spacey apartment and looked around. It seemed empty but he could hear the water running in the bathroom, his customer must have been under the shower.

Ulquiorra closed the door quietly and glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. He was a little early, hopefully Grimmjow wouldn't mind if he waited here for a while. He climbed upon a bar stool at the kitchen bar and observed his surroundings. And, as some people might think, no, he wasn't a whore... Well actually he sometimes did feel like that, especially around this guy.

As the minutes passed he couldn't help but to feel more and more nervous. The first time he saw his new customer, which was a week ago, he found himself hoping it was the last time he had to massage him. Since he was on college and had to earn money on his own he had been giving massages for money because, well, his grandpa taught him how to do that while he was young. Now that his grandpa was dead and he had no easier way to earn money it actually wasn't such a problem for him to give massages to miserable old people and hypochondriacs who payed him a lot of money, mostly for actually showing up and actually talking to them time to time.

The problem with this guy was that he was an extremely hot, beautiful young man which, when the fact that Ulquiorra was single and becoming pretty sexually frustrated upon not getting laid for quite a while was added, lead to explicit dreams in which he was turned into a whore and taken in every place and position possible... and impossible.

It was the first time for him to get turned on by a customer and it came in a really bad time. He just hoped that everything was going to go well, even though he was going to have to run his fingers over those tan, oil covered muscles over and over again not being able to allow himself to get aroused.

He shook the thoughts away and heard the bathroom door open .

"Oh, hi there." Grimmjow greeted with a cat-like grin. Ulquiorra turned his head at his direction but quickly turned it back, his mind getting blank. Grimmjow was completely naked, wearing only a small white towel, _low_ around his hips. His cheeks heat up even more as he heard him chuckle.

Grimmjow laughed as he finished drying his hair with another towel and threw it onto the couch. Ulquiorra collected himself and followed him to the bedroom.

Grimmjow lounged on his queen sized bed and observed the little masseur take a bottle of lotion out of his bag.

"Could you... turn around please." He asked and Grimmjow replied with a little 'sure' and a suggestive smirk. Sighing, Ulquiorra poured the sweet smelling liquid into his hand pretending that the blue haired devil's flirting attempt didn't reach him at all.

Grimmjow rolled over so he was on his stomach smirking at the uneasiness he recognized in the other. His eyes slowly closed as small, warm hands started spreading the lotion over his back.

His hands shook a little at first but slowly, Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow's strong muscles relax under his touch. It gave him back some of his confidence and he gave into massaging him trying not to think about the beautiful man too much. The tension was noticeable in the room already, Grimmjow, instead of fighting the erotic thoughts away, thought about how to get the sexy little masseur to spread those perfect legs for him. Ulquiorra caught his eye the first time he saw him and never left his mind for the whole week. Now that those skilled little hands were sliding over his back once again Grimmjow wondered how good could this cute little guy possibly make him feel. He had never experienced such a pleasant treatment of this sort before. Ulquiorra seemed to be seriously skilled at what he was doing and he started wondering what kind of secret technique he used.

"Who taught you this?" He asked, trying to ease the awkwardness and to get Ulquiorra relax a bit. His voice sounded deep as his throat was relaxed.

"Um, excuse me?" Ulquiorra asked when he missed the question.

"Who taught you this... massaging? It's damn good..." Grimmjow commented sleepily.

"My grandpa taught me, he used to be a masseur himself. Actually, he was pretty famous at his time in Japan..." Ulquiorra responded.

"Oh, so this is some, kind of oriental technique?"

"Yeah, I guess..." he said.

Grimmjow nodded and closed his eyes, the pleasure taking over him again. Then he noticed something he hadn't before. He could feel ulquiorra's slim thighs brush against his side and along his arm as he walked along the side of his bed while massaging him. _Damn..._ He opened his eyes slightly, hoping Ulquiorra wouldn't notice, and observed his sexy little ass and thighs. Whenever Ulquiorra's ass came near his palm that was resting on the edge of the bed he couldn't stop his fingers to twitch. Suddenly he became aware of the skilled little hands sliding over his back and ulquiorra's sent and breathing he could hear and the warmth and some sort of aura radiating with sensuality and sexual frustration. He hoped it wasn't just his wishful thinking, maybe the little guy was really into him. Although he wouldn't be surprised if he was, the thing was - others would have already fallen before his feet. _fuck, what if Ulquiorra did that..._ In a second he could feel his 'little' buddy growing hot and it became really uncomfortable pressing him down into the mattress.

Ulquiorra's trained hands immediately sensed the change in grimmjow's body temperature and a slight tension in the muscles. Up till now he was trying hard not to let his sexual attraction for the other man take the best of him but the second he started wondering about reaction of his body Ulquiorra passed the line with no return. He couldn't stop his mind from constantly considering the certain reason that could make Grimmjow act like he did. He tried to think of another reason for it but his mind always jumped to the same, alluring conclusion. He even noticed the change in Grimmjow's breathing and his hands started shaking again.

"Um... could I turn around now?" Grimmjow asked trying to hide the lust in his voice. Ulquiorra gasped in surprise as he was stopped in the middle of his 'thinking'.

"S- sure..." He said and tried to collect himself a bit.

_This is it..._ Grimmjow thought somewhere in the back of his horny mind as he was turning to lay on his back again, If Ulquiorra doesn't fall for him now hell have to put some damn effort into getting that ass.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, his breath painfully caught in his throat, he could feel all the muscles in his body clench in immediate response to the sight before him.

Grimmjow could feel his fingertips start to ache to touch this sexy little guy _all_ over, he knew that the towel-covered tent in his lap was _way_ to big to pass unnoticed. When Ulquiorra seemed to stand there in shock for quite some tome Grimmjow took one of the small, fragile palms and brought it to his lips slowly. Ulquiorra stood still, not believing his eyes as he started licking the sweet lotion off of his fingers, putting one by one of them into his mouth and sucking them clean.

"Tell me... " Grimmjow purred taking a hold of Ulquiorra's other hand as well. "...do you massage _everything_?"

**Tbc ^^**

**Holy shit, I'm alive LOL sorry to disappoint if someone hoped I was dead...**

**I'm REALLY VERY VERY SORRY for not updating for 3 months T^T the real life was totally over me and I had no time and no willpower to sit and write ˇˇ. I also noticed that the 'family business' is getting too long and boring so I sorta decided to skip some things and spice it up a little. another problem is that I couldn't figure out how to name Grimmjow's dad...??? any suggestions?? Please, post me a comment on that matter ^^ I'd be thankful. So I need some more time for that and i just wanned to post something for you guys so you wouldn't be angry with me ... hope it worked =^-^= kisskiss**

**Mindblock~**


End file.
